Stars and Stripes
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sequel to Bells and Whistles, chronicling the marriage of Sarge and Robin as well as the birth of Ruby and Sam.


Note: A bit of a "follow up" to Bells and Whistles, though this fan fiction takes place during the Fourth of July.

Sarge marries Robin on the most patriotic day of the year...And guess who is the best car in this celebration ?

None other than Fillmore. Doc presides and performs the wedding ceremony. A possible second wedding awaits just around the bend too...

"Either you make a decision or the decision makes you."—Johnny Blaze, Ghostrider

Chapter 1—All American Wedding

Sarge was anxious. Never had he been this anxious before, and it simply wasn't in his character. Usually he was the one that had calm, cool resolve, a stony composure and a stoic demeanor. The only time he ever smiled was when he was around his girlfriend Robin. He almost couldn't believe he was going to be marrying her today. So many years he had lived life as a lone wolf, with one constant friend in Fillmore. Although the army Jeep and the VW minibus had a tendency to quibble over the smallest things, but the two were like siblings. Truth be told, Fillmore had been the only citizen in Radiator Springs to befriend Sarge after all the wars Sarge had seen and put up with his post-traumatic stress disorder. Fillmore saw beyond all the pent up rage and steely gaze, knowing that deep within that Jeep was a gentle engine that purred like a kitten.

Sarge was nearly pacing as he waited at the altar. He knew that Robin would look stunning in a veil, but he had no idea just how drop-dead gorgeous she would be. Fillmore kept nudging him in the side with his doors.

"I see you're blushing quite a bit there, 'Four Stars'.", Fillmore whispered in a high-pitched tone. Sarge could've decked him right then and there, but he was far too excited to see Robin strolling out once Mendelssohn's Wedding March played.

"It's fortunate for you I am in such an agreeable mood at the moment. If I wasn't, you'd get such a dent from me !", Sarge warned.

"Ptttph. Yeah, sure. You've toned down quite a bit. I told you, love has the power to tame anything.

Even hard-boiled war supporters like yourself.", Fillmore said, with a slight chuckled.

As the Hummer 3 nervously rolled in, she felt like she had butterflies in her tank, but she was glad to see everyone she had come to know and love supporting her. Then she saw the Jeep she had fallen for, her sweetheart, Sarge. He was decorated in the many medals he had received in the line of duty, including purple hearts and golden stars. The reverend, none other than Doc Hudson, was patiently waiting at the chancel area of the church for Robin to approach. He smiled warmly as he saw her approach, noticing how tentatively but eagerly she rolled up to the altar.

Doc read the usual vows and watched as the couple exchanged their diamond lugnuts. He said his final part and watched the couple kiss. The congregation cheered and honked loudly for the newlyweds while others rang cowbells or beat on empty soup cans to express their jubilance for the newlyweds. The celebration was only beginning to become interesting though after Sarge and Robin left the church followed by the thousands of nuptial guests.

Chapter 2—Party !

The reception was packed, but despite the size of the crowd, there was enough room in the recently constructed multipurpose building that Lightning McQueen had paid for after his most recent victory in the Daytona 500. The noise was a bit hard to talk over, but all the guests and especially the newlywed bride and groom were having the time of their lives.

After the sentimental slow dance that the new couple partook in, it was time for them to feed each other cake as many couples had in the past. This tradition went back to the indication that husband and wife would feed each other and keep each other provided for as they lived their lives as one unit rather than two separate beings. Soon after Sarge and Robin cut and ate a piece of their cake, it was time to toss the bouquet and throw the tire wrench (the cars' equivalent of a garter).

Robin prepared herself to throw the bouquet. She didn't want to throw it too high or too hard, since she had tendencies to show a bit too much strength. She was after all, quite a tough chick, but this time she would have to tone down the displays of machismo. Robin didn't mind, since she could be soft and gentle and quite loving. With a lighthearted touch, she gave her rose bouquet a soft throw and up into the air it went.

Female cars of all shapes and sizes nearly dinged each other to get to the bouquet. There was no paint traded, and the scuffle amongst all the cars wasn't too terribly bad, but in the midst of all the activity, one car had gotten the bouquet, and quite by accident. Tentatively, with a blush no one else could see (but she could feel), she held it up.

"Looks like I'm the lucky one.", Viola said, with an awkward but glowing smile.

The other girls pouted as they strolled away, but Viola was kept by Robin's side.

"I couldn't think of any other car more deserving than you, honey.", she said, patting her side with her tire. Viola grinned. She thought it was interesting that in the past, she had been a delinquent but being here in Radiator Springs around all of these incredible cars had transformed her. True, she was still a member of the DRH, but that hadn't made her a rebel. She was an upright cartizen now, with a bright future ahead of her.

Sarge also prepared much like Robin had to toss the tire wrench. Unlike the younger, more aggressive females, the males were a bit much more reserved when it came to retrieving the wrench. There wasn't a lot of movement because Sheriff caught the wrench without even moving too terribly much. He saw the light in Viola's eyes and heard her laugh girlishly, which she only did around him.

"I'll be daggummed !", Mater exclaimed as he saw his old friend with the iron in his tire.

"Guess you still have a bit of pep left in that frame of yours, you old fox !", Flo teased. The Sheriff simply smiled, looking a little subdued after everyone had begun paying attention to him. Truth be told, he really did wish to marry Viola despite of their age difference. Yet, it really didn't matter. No matter what the model, size, type or road a car was on, love was the constant that united them all together in some form or another.

The soiree continued until the wee hours of the morning and then Sarge started to become cheeky.

"Alright, we've had just about enough of all of you hanging around. If you don't mind, the bride and I need some privacy if you know what I mean.", Sarge said, in a tell-all tone, wriggling his eyebrows. Robin simply laughed, being slightly embarrassed by her newlywed husband's behavior. Fillmore had been teasing them all night, and got the point from Sarge's tone that he didn't want anyone to be in the same place that they were. Being the last to idle out of the building, he still snickered quite a bit about what he had been saying to his old friend. Needless to say, he wouldn't be letting Sarge hear the last of his comments about being a "ball and chain" now. The fireworks were still being fired even though it was horribly late at night. Apparently there were still some cars that decided they would continue the celebration of the day even though it was already July the 5th. Yet, no one really mattered. It was romantic to watch the afterglow once the fireworks soon gave way to the crimson break of day.

Chapter 3—I'm a Papa !

After a week of being away in a tropical location that was undisclosed to anyone (should anyone have the moronic notion to come and bother them on their honeymoon), they came home to quite a fanfare.

"I'm pleased to see you are both faring well. Didja bring anything home from the trip ? Please say you did…I'm dying for a lei. Erm…I didn't mean it _that_ way. Dude, why are you looking at me like that ?", Fillmore said, feeling a mortified after he made an unknowing double entendre.

"Actually, we did bring home leis. And here you go !", Robin said, throwing one over his neck. Fillmore adored the colors and actually got a bit teary-eyed. Everyone else got leis as well and the couple showed everyone their photos from the trip.

"It was magnificent to be there, but it is nothing compared to here. I missed it…I even missed _you_, for the love of Chrysler.", Sarge said, directing his gaze to Fillmore, who immediately approached him and hugged him tightly.

"I _knew_ you did, you old codger. I love you, man !", he said, before Sarge pushed him away as usual and grumbled a bit.

"Oh, honey child, you seem a bit different.", Flo pointed out to Robin.

"I think she's expecting a bambino soon, maybe two…", Carmen stated with elation. Doc grinned from bumper to bumper when he heard the news. He had a feeling Sarge would be a father in a matter of time, but he didn't expect to happen so soon.

"She is expecting children. More than likely twins.", Doc said after looking her over carefully.

"Dos ? Que fantastico !", Ramon shouted. (1)

"T-t-t-t-Two ?", Sarge stammered, unable to even conceive that his bride was about to become a mother.

"Yes indeed. She'll have to come in to see me for check-ups every week. I'm sure your little ones will be healthy. Congrats, Sarge !", Doc said, slapping the old Jeep on the bumper. For an elder, he had quite a bit of power left in his movements. It was no wonder he was one of the best doctors and racers they had ever known.

Before long, Robin had begun experiencing contractions at a rather steady rate, and she knew it was time to give birth to the twins. She was anxious but she knew Sarge would be there by her side, coaching her through everything. It would be a new experience for the both of them, even though they had taken care of little ones before. This was different. This was their own steel and oil, the product of the two fused.

In a matter of hours, Robin had given birth to two healthy baby cars, Sam and Ruby. Ruby was more like her mother in her coloring while Sam was a spitting image of his daddy. Both little ones had been crying a bit until Doc had begun shushing them and gave them to the proud parents. Sarge hadn't been one to become overly emotional, but his windshields were already filling up with fluid. Tears poured down his hood over his grill. He didn't care if it made him look weak. He felt his engine filling up with something more than just pride. It was devotion, love and marvel at how something so small could be so perfect and beautiful.

Sam and Ruby were taken home not long after their initial welcoming into the world. Everyone wanted to see the new babies, particularly the youngsters of Radiator Springs. Some of the younger cars had since grown up, but they still loved new children quite a bit. These two were going to be a handful, but with the love and discipline of their parents, they would grow up to be well-rounded individuals.

Epilogue 

In March the fraternal twins had their first birthday of Ruby and Sam. A special guest, Gravedigger, came to wish them well and sign autographs but didn't take any time away from the twins. The twins, who couldn't speak, told how they felt in their wide grins and their sparkling eyes. Sadly, the party soon came to a close and the guests began to leave. Gravedigger hugged the two little twins, who laughed loudly as they were picked up in his massive tires. Everyone said their farewells and the little ones soon became sleepy.

Sam, who could sleep anywhere, had suddenly closed his eyes and fallen into a deep slumber. His doting sister, Ruby, followed soon after and snuggled close to her beloved brother. Mother and father scooped them up and took them to rest in their cribs as they looked at each other with warm smiles.

"They're growing so rapidly. I bet they'll both be strong like their debonair daddy.", Robin said, whispering in her husband's ear and kissing him on the cheek. Sarge laughed.

"They're already cute like their mommy.", Sarge added as they idoled back into the Surplus Hut. Fillmore watched in the distance and leaned next to Star, his girlfriend.

"There's a lot of love out there, you know ?", he said, and she looked at her tires bashfully.

Viola had just gone to Ruby and Sam's party, remarking on how cute the little babies were.

"It makes me want to be a mother someday.", Viola said, giggling. She couldn't tell if Sheriff was blushing or not underneath that usually stony façade of his.

"Well, yes. I'm sure you'd make a fine mother, dear. I've had a wonderful evening, but I must return to my post. Goodnight for now, darlin'.", Sheriff said, kissing his JATO lover on the lips sweetly before speeding off to the billboard between Radiator Springs and Carburetor Canyon. She sighed dreamily as she headed home, knowing she would see him tomorrow. As she slept the notion of becoming his wife entered in her mind. Even if she never did, she would always love him, and she knew he loved her in return. Yet, she didn't know that she was going to be surprised by her usually shy significant other in the near future.

To be continued…

Will Sheriff ever gather the nerve to propose to Viola ? The likely hood of that answer being yes or no will only be supplied in the sequel… "_Something Borrowed, Something Blue_".


End file.
